Bring Me To Life
by Kyo Kyo rules the world
Summary: Um..... I'm really bad with summaries but it's a good story so you should read it. This is my first fan fic ever sooo don't expect too much out of it ok? Tame my Soul is much better! But please review... I have a contest with my friend! .
1. Nightmares

(A/N) Hello I'm sooo happy that you are reading my story! I'm sorry it's so short but the chappies will get longer don't worry ;P

Disclaimer: I don't own any Fruit's Basket Characters sigh But the girl with black hair IS my own creation so there

The young woman with jet black hair (who appeared to be about 18) started washing her face in preparation for the day ahead. _'_**I had that dream again' **she thought, _'_**I HATE that dream'**

_An indistinct figure with bright orange hair moved its mouth but no sound came out. Although she knew it was trying to comfort her, it didn't work. The figure moved towards her its arms outstretched. Suddenly a clear cold voice rang through the silence. "GO AWAY! GET OUT! YOU HAVE NO PLACE IN THIS FAMILY! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN-" She knew he went on but she didn't hear anymore._

She splashed her face with cold water looking into her ice-blue eyes in the mirror. "**I don't know where I get these dreams from" **she thought bitterly. "**They haunt me almost every night now! It seems as if I've met the characters before." **A chill went down her spine remembering the cold voice. "**If I ever met the bearer of that voice I would DEFFINATLY remember." **She shortly forgot about the dream (as she always does in the mornings) and ate her breakfast. She got all her things for work ready and was standing behind the door hardly breathing. "**This is it. I'm really going to do it."** She opened the door walked to the car awaiting her outside, got in and turned the key in the ignition. "**I'm really going to do it!"** She drove out of the driveway and down a couple of blocks perfectly. "**So far so good!"** She turned onto the parkway. She was so nervous. She had been afraid to even enter a car after that accident that had taken her family away a year and a half ago. Although it _had_ given her the inspiration to wrote, it was a horrible thought burned into her mind. Suddenly she got jolted, the windshield shattered, and the air bag deployed and everything went dark.


	2. Memories

(A/N) YAY! You want to read more! This chapters longer yay me! Oh just to tell you I have most of it written already so if you send me reviews and suggestions I could add more and possibly update sooner (hehe bribes)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit's Basket Characters Sure you guys have to rub it in every time I think I'll go in a corner and cry sniff I do however own Ari So there

When she came to consciousness again there was a male nurse checking in on her. "Oh you're awake," he said, "Well I'm sure you'd like to know what happened, eh?" she nodded, "Well you had a concussion and a few scratches but that's it." He looked at his clipboard he was holding and said, "You have a visitor, are you up for it?" She nodded trying to think. '**Who could the visitor be?'** She didn't have any friends. Her boss entered. He had been hitting on her ever since she had started working for him.

"I'm so sorry Arianna." He said softly, he sat on the bed next to her, she flinched. "Oh I'm sorry am I sitting on your hand or something?" He sounded truly concerned, "I'll go sit in the chair how about that?" She nodded and he did so.

* * *

It was her third day of consciousness and she had been trying to write in order to make her deadline. But the words were not there. '**That's so strange'** she thought '**The words usually just come to me.'** Why wasn't this working? She was on the verge of tears. Writing was her life. It was her job, her entertainment, her escape from the real world of pain, deceit, and worst of all love. She felt hot tears slowly slip down her cheeks. "I don't understand." She whispered shaking her head

"Um, Ms. Ignimus?" A nurse popped her head in the room. "A visitor is here for you, if this is not a good time?" She said seeing the tears.

"No," she sniffed, "It's fine." She wiped her tears away.

"Ok Mr. Sohma you may come in." As the nurse left a boy with orange hair entered.

"Um… Ari?"

"Who a-" she stopped herself. '**Why does he seem so familiar?'** she was so deep in wonder she hadn't recognized that he had used her nickname, very few people called her 'Ari'

"I'm so sorry." He looked like he was in pain, "I'm the one that hit you. I know you have a fear of cars and I guess you finally got over it and I hit you I'm so SO sorry Kitten."

"What did you just-" She gasped she remembered it all.

"Oh no!" Kyo said seeing the look in her eyes, "oh shit!"

She remembered it perfectly, them in the movies, her house his house and oh my GOD AKITO! That was the voice in her dream! She started crying and couldn't stop. Kyo didn't know what to do so he cradled her head in his arms it always used to work before. All of a sudden he felt as if he had to step back, He hesitated thinking '**Why**' and as her arms closed around him in a loving hug, he knew why.


	3. A New Start

(A/N)Hello! I'm Back!

BakaDen: Thank you SOOOOOOOO much for reviewing! You are my first reviewer of my first fic . YAAAAYYYYYY! And I'll try not to leave gaps in the story. And I hate cliffhangers also….When I'm reading But I love writing them! I'm sorry I'm using so many exclamation points but I'm so happy Thank you again and onto the story

Disclaimer: No Fruit's Basket characters are mine but Ari or "Kitten" as Kyo calls her is mine so THERE!

"Hey where did that boy go?" The nurse asked.

"Hm? Oh um…" Arianna looked as if she was struggling to remember

"Oh, don't strain yourself dear, its ok." The nurse said sweetly. When she started changing a bandage on Ari's right arm she noticed the bright orange cat with purple eyes on her lap, "Um hun, where did that cat come from?"

Um, I don't know." She said simply. The cat started to rub it's head on Arianna and purr loudly. She started giggling. The nurse started to open the door to leave (her back facing the bed) when she heard a sort of 'POOF' sound. As she turned around she swore she saw a flash of bare skin ((A/N) lol or also known as a flash o' flesh . ) disappear behind the bed. She walked over to Arianna (who had a slight grin on her face) and asked, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" She asked with an innocent face.

"Oh nothing." '**It was nothing right?**' she thought, '**oh god, am I high? Oh please don't let me be high. He said if I was high during work again he'd fire me!**' (Hint hint AGAIN lol) She left the room.

"Kyo are you dressed yet?" Ari asked giggling. "Man that was some sweet moves how you dodged her, that was cool." She chortled, "Finally all that fighting bears and meditating under waterfalls paid off."

Kyo jumped up from his hiding place half dressed, "I was not fighting bears!" He said hotly although she did see a hint of smile on his face. Suddenly he looked sad and serious. "I missed you Kitt. If we're caught-" His voice cracked and trailed off. She saw what looked like tears in his eyes.

"Kyo I'm so sorry," She said sadly sniff "I missed you too, although I didn't know it at the time, I felt empty, lonely. I missed you so bad, but I don't want you to get hurt." All of a sudden a bunch of cats appeared out of nowhere and started comforting Kyo and Ari.

* * *

As she stepped out from the hospital she breathed a huge breath of beautiful fresh un-sterile still cold but it's almost time for spring air. "Ah" she sighed, it felt so nice.

"Come on" Kyo said kindly, "Shigure and Aaya are meeting us for lunch" Ari froze in her place.

"I thought we were keeping it a secret for a while Kyo." She said almost in a whisper, "What if they say something to Akito?" She asked her face full of fright.

"They won't don't worry." He smiled and opened the passenger side door to a nearby black Mustang convertible.

"We're taking that?" asked accusingly.

"I'll be more careful this time don't worry I'll keep my cool." She looked at him, her eyes saying '_You hit me on the rode because you lost your cool?_' He rose to his own defense. "Hey I got pissed off so a bunch of cats just waltzed onto the rode, I swerved so I wouldn't kill them and I hit you I'm sorry." Ari knew he meant it.

"Oh great so you'd rather put me in the hospital for a week rather than hurting your precious kittens?" She asked teasingly.

"But you're my kitten to Kitt!" He said back. He leaned in to kiss her, She returned the kiss lovingly. She wanted to stay there forever but a voice interrupted them.

"Oh my look at this! Two youths expressing their love for each other, how sweet!" It was Aaya in his fur coat.

"What are you doing here Aaya?" Kyo said quietly, obviously he wanted it to last forever too.

"Oh, well you weren't there for lunch on time so I came looking for you on my own! I was so eager to see my young blossoming rose princess!"

"Hello Ayame." Ari said shyly from behind Kyo.

"Oh my you really do get prettier every time I see you!" he chuckled, "Well I guess I'll be riding with you than!" He said starting to advance on the car.

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled, "NO YOU ARE GOING BACK THE WAY YOU CAME!"

"Do you really have to always be so cruel to me Kyo? I just don't understand." He sighed and sang, "Well I'll see you back at the house!" And skipped off to the bushes he had emerged from moments ago.

"I'm sorry about him." Kyo said apologetically.

"Oh it's fine, he really does amuse me."


End file.
